Me and Hayley
by Naniman
Summary: A Hurt/Comfort Fic between me and Paramore's lead singer Hayley Williams.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't really know Hayley Williams, but after hearing Paramore's new album "Brand New Eyes" it really inspired this fic. So R&R and I hope to meet Hayley one day at a Paramore concert. (I've been to 3 but I didn't get back stage passes) :( I'm 12 BTW Ok, I'll shut up now!

It was a cold Thursday December night and my mom was telling me about an "important" bussiness trip she had to attend to. (Ever since my dad died, she has had to work so hard.) I was wondering who was going to watch me because my aunt and uncle were out of town and both my grandparents were in a nursing home. "Who's going to watch me?" I asked. "Well, I know how much you love Paramore so I got Hayley Williams to look after you." Mom said. I laughed. "Good one Mom, now tell me the truth." I said. "That's the truth, she'll be here in the morning when you wake up because i'll have to leave early." I decided to play along. So I ate my dinner and played some Saints Row and went to bed.

... The next morning, boy was I suprised!

I got dressed and went downstairs. When I got down there, I could not believe my eyes! Hayley williams was sitting on the sofa watching the morning news. "M-Mrs Williams?" I stuttered amazed. "Aw, you're so polite, but you can call me Hayley. She said smiling at me. "Ok" I said. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked. "Wow, you're so sweet, I'd love some." She said. I put the small coffee thing into the coffee machine and went to get ready for school. Thirty minutes later... "Hayley, can you drive me to school?" I called. "Yeah." She replied. My day at school was bad. It usually is. I made a D on my stupid algebra paper and I got beat up. A black eye and bloody nose. I walked home crying. As I entered the front door, I heard Hayley playing my saints row game. "I'm playing your game, I hope you don't mind!" She said. "No, I just have homework to do." I answered trying to hide my shaky crying voice. I went up to my room and closed the door then started crying loudly not meaning to let Hayley hear. I heard her come up the stairs and tryed to pretend like nothing was wrong but she came in too quick. "Hey whats wrong?" She asked sitting on my bed beside me. "I got beat up again." I sobbed. She wrapped me in a warm hug and tryed to soothe me. "Shhh it's ok, you'll be ok." She whispered. I cried into her. "I just get so tired of being bullied." Hayley stroked my hair. "I love the color and softness of your hair." She said. "That's part of the reason everybody hates me, is because of my hair color. I get called butterhead and really nasty names." I said through my drying tears. "Well I love your hair, it's perfect on you." Hayley said. "Here, I'll help you get cleaned up." She said. I went downstairs with her to the bathroom. She got me a napkin for my bloody nose and she put ice on my black eye. She hugged me again. "Do you want me to take you for ice cream?" She asked. "Ok." I said.

So what did ya'll think? Awesome right? R&R please, no grilling!

... boy was I suprised!

I got dressed and went downstairs to the living room expecting my mom to have called my aunt and uncle and had them come to stay with me. When I got into the living room, I could not believe my eyes! Hayley Williams was sitting on the sofa watching the morning news. I was thinking ok, let me wake up from this dream. But this was no dream! "M-Mrs. Williams?" I stuttered amazed. "Aw, I appreciate your politeness, but you can call me Hayley." She replied with a smile. I 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys, sorry for the mess up at the end of chapter 1. I felt so stupid for it. And I turned 13 Today! No mess ups this time!

As I got into Hayley's Ferrari, I felt a tingle of excitment. I put on my seat belt. She didn't even open the door, she just jumped in. On the way to the ice cream parlor...

"So what's your name?" Hayley asked. "Mike Thorn." I answered blushing. "Why are you blushing?" Hayley questioned. "My last name embarrasses with my last name sometimes. I replied. Hayley patted my shoulder as we arrived at the ice cram place. As soon as we stepped into the building, my stomach dropped and my heart beat sped up. The same guys who always pick on me at school were there getting ice cream. They turned around. "Wow, Zack, look, it's popcorn hair!" One of them named Leo said. "Yeah, and look he's got some girl with him." Zack sneered. Zack (the meanest one) walked up to me to shove me into a table. Hayley caught his arms before he did. "Leave Mike alone." Hayley commanded. "Yeah, and who's gonna make me?" He laughed. "Yeah, who are you, his older cousin or something?" Leo asked, flipping both of us off. "No, I'm Hayley Williams, the lead singer of Paramore." She replied with a protective look in her eyes. "Hayley, lets just- I trailed off trying not to cry. She held my hand. "Wow Mike, I always thought you were gay, I've never seen you hold a girl's hand." Leo snarled. "How could you say that to such a sweet boy?" Hayley asked, don't you know how much it hurts for him to have to endure this everyday? "Well, if he is, he is." Zack snapped. "Come on Mike, I'll order you any ice cream you want." Hayley said. "As for you two, stay away from Mike, if you hit him one more time, I'm filing aussalt charges." She threatend. So Zack and Leo left. We got our ice cream and went home. "Wow, Hayley, thanks." I said, sitting on the couch. "I just couldn't stand to see your heart brake like that." She said. "I was bullied through school too." She said. "Does your mom know?" She asked. "No, I always go straight to my room when I get home so that I can get cleaned up without her knowing." I replied. "Well I'm gonna make sure that they no longer bother you." She promised, wanna watch tv?" "Sure." I said. I could feel myself getting sleepy. I always get tired after I eat a lot of sugar. I couldn't help it, I leaned against Hayley's shoulder. She started to stroke my hair. I felt my eyes close. ...

I woke up no knowing how long I had been asleep. Hayley was still on the couch beside me stroking my hair as she read a book. "Oh, you're awake." She said. "How would you like to order a pizza?" Hayley asked. "Ok!" I answered. I took my head off her shoulder so she could go order the pizza.

Ok. SO R&R PEOPLE. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE MESS UP IN CH 1.


End file.
